


Vengeful Spirits

by quickboi



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: I'm not a coward, Other, i was told to write this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickboi/pseuds/quickboi
Summary: It was only a matter of time the vengeful god and a vengeful spirit met.No, I'm not sorry.





	Vengeful Spirits

"Johnny Blaze." Marc looked down at the biker, "What a pleasant surprise."

Johnny crossed his arms with a look in his eyes, "Spector. We need to talk."

Marc slowly closed the door as Blaze shoved past him, practically fumming. Whatever pissed him off was going to be sorry when the Rider got involved. He wasn't exactly sure how that worked out, but there was no reason to ask. They weren't close enough to discuss the details of their controlling vengeful spirits even though it was a pretty big similarity. Marc was closer with Danny, though.

He followed Johnny as he walked straight to the kitchen to pull out a beer and begin downing it, "Johnny- What the hell happened?"

Johnny slammed the bottle down, "What happened? Your god was poking around."

"I'm sorry if Khonshu was being rude, but.."

"Being rude?" Johnny laughed, "No.. much worse than that. You know, I didn't think it was possible for Zarathos to be horny. Looks like I was wrong."

Marc choked on air the moment it clicked together, "Zarathos.. and Khonshu? You're kidding. This has to be a joke- It's not." The look on Johnny's face said it all. Tonight was going to be a long night so he grabbed a beer of his own. "Do you.. know what happened?"

"Unfortunately." Johnny took a long sip before beginning the story

_It was a particularly bad night.. for sinners. I had lost control so I was in the backseat for what I can remember. When Khonshu showed up, Zarathos was.. intruiged. It wasn't every day a deity visited you. The god seemed intruiged to, especially the way he was looking at Zarathos' work. Our work._

_"Who are you?" Zarathos had moved towards the god cautiously, firey chain still in hand as if that would do anything about it._

"You remember what they said?" Marc raised an eyebrow.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "Not word for word, but if I'm going to detail the story then I might as well add dialouge." He continued on with the story.

_"Khonshu." Khonshu didn't move an inch, "God of the moon and time, one who lives on hearts, decider of lifespans..among other things." That son of a bitch really did have a ton of names- like Catholics with middle names. I wonder how many middle names Matt- Sorry. Not relevant to the story._

_Zarathos stopped in front of him and maintained eye contact, "Zarathos. You probably knew that, didn't you?" That resulted in a smug look on Khonshu's face. I don't know how I could tell, but I just could._

_"I like what you do. Vengeance.. we have that in common." It was then that I realized what was going on. Flirting. Zarathos.. he had never been attracted to anyone as long as I knew him. His reaction seemed to prove me wrong._

_Zarathos smiled back, something that I have never seen him before in any way beyond mockingly, "That.. and bones-"_

Marc's snickering cut him off. Johnny punched his arm, "Stop. He didn't mean it like that. Flaming skeleton and.. Ugh. I hate you."

_Fuck you. The discussion lasted maybe.. 10.. fifteen minutes before it went into the really nasty zone. The Zarathos then was one I have never seen before. He didn't make a single asshole comment. You think Khonshu following you around is bad? Imagine Khonshu flirting with you. It was like playing the worst first person player game except you can't control your character and you can't stop it._

_Khonshu's hand eventually found its way to Zarathos' arm as the conversation took its turn, "Your host.. How aware of this is he?" Something told me he already knew. It was just from this conversation that I knew what you meant when you called Khonshu a little shit. A good assessment._

_"Does it really matter?" And that.. was when they kissed. I don't know.. how it happened, but it did. You don't want to experience this. I mean I could detail it exactly.._

"Okay, okay. I get it. So they hooked up?" Marc didn't want to hear that. That was too much. 

"Pretty much. It was disgusting. Fuck you and fuck your god." 

Marc snorted, "Looks like you already di-" Johnny tackled Marc to the ground with a rage that not even a Ghost Rider could compare to. The two of them traded blows as they rolled across Marc's shiny white floor, eventually spilling blood. It was when Frenchie showed up that Marc had Johnny held down with Johnny grasping at Marc's face to shove him off. He took a single glance at what was going on and walked off. It wasn't his issue.


End file.
